KICKin' it in a Tournament
by I am addicted to FanFiction
Summary: When the whole dojo goes to Miami, what will happen between the best of friends Jack and Kim? Continuous story.
1. A Trip to Miami?

**Hey guys. I'm starting this story so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I don't owned Kickin' It.**

Jack's POV

I was in the dojo, sparing with Kim; and she has gotten a lot better. Right now she is winning … fine I was letting her win but don't tell her that. I learned my lesson but I hated beating her every single time.

All this time we have been spending together has really improved our relationship; but not in the way you think. We are best friends and best friends only.

All of this sparing was making me hungry.

"Hey Kimmy;" as soon as I said that I was meet by a glare. "I'm sorry, Kim. I'm getting hungry; wanna go to Falafel Phil's for a bite to eat.

"Really? We were only working out for like 20 minutes?"

"What? I'm a teenage boy. I need my food."

I was soon meet by an eye roll but it was followed by a sigh. I know what that means, she was giving in and if I follow it up with the puppy dog face…

"Fine. Just cool it with the puppy dog face will you. You could get be to do anything with that face." She said turning around to get around to get her wallet.

"Ok, I'll stop. Oh, you don't need your wallet."

"Then how will I pay for my food?"

"I got it covered."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. Plus I put you through so much anyway; I owe you." I said turning around, holding her by the shoulders, and looking her straight in the eye.

I saw her turn away blushing, "Thanks, Jack"

"You're welcome. Now, are you ready to go?"

"Sure let's go."

Milton's POV

Eddie, Jerry, and I were walking to the dojo; I was half-listing to what Eddie and Jerry were arguing about. When we entered the courtyard, I noticed Kim and Jack leaving the dojo together. I swear those two are practically joined at the hip and if they weren't both stubborn as mules they would be dating by now; but no, they both "don't have a crush on him/her"

Anyway, I gave them a slight head nod in acknowledgement and was returned with a wave from Jack and a warm smile from Kim.

By the time I entered the dojo, Jerry and Eddie were practically yelling at each other and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, I promise you that whatever you are arguing; IT DOES NOT MATTER!"

"¡Oh mi dios! Lo que está mal. Todo lo que hacían era tener una conversasion y tu fuiste y enloqueció, y crees que deberíamos ser menos agresivo?" those are words that came out of Jerry's mouth at an incredibly fast pace.

"WHAT?" Eddie and I said, more like yelled right in his face.

All of a sudden, Rudy comes running out of his office with an incredibly huge smile on his face.

"What's going on, Rudy?" I asked him.

"Guys, I just got the best news. I signed our entire dojo up for a tournament and we were accepted! That means that all of us, for the next week, are going to be in Miami. The only problem is that they only have three rooms available for us; which means one of you guys is going to have to room with Kim."

"That's okay; I think we all know who can room with Kim."

"Jack." Eddie, Jerry, and I replied in unison.

"Are you sure that he will be okay with it?"

"Of course; he would love it. I can promise you that." I said with complete confidence.

"Okay then, we are going!"

All of a sudden, Jack and Kim walking in laughing and nudging each other.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kim's said once she got control of her laughter.

"Ya, and where are we going?"

"We are going to go to Miami for an entire week to participate in an all dojo tournament." Eddie said excitedly, he usually doesn't get to do tournaments very often. But then again neither do I or Jerry; yet alone Kim, which is a wonder 'cause I must say she is very good.

"Really? And I get to compete?" Kim said getting more and more excited with every word.

"Yes. Actually, you and Jack are going to complete in the couples section of the competition." Rudy added.

"Really?" both Jack and Kim said at the same time with immense smiles on their faces.

"Okay guys. Go get packed. I talked to your parents already and they are okay with the trip knowing that I am an extremely capable adult to take care of all of you innocent and defenseless children," which was meet by an eye roll from all of us " so go get packing. We leave early tomorrow morning. Be here at 5 am so we can drive to the airport."

"But 5 am is so early." Jerry whined.

"Be here or don't come to Miami with us. The choice is yours."

"Fine. But I won't be happy."

Jack's POV

"Okay?" turning to Kim "You ready to go home?"

"Sure," she said turning to grab her gym bag which I stole from her grasp.

"I got it."

"Okay," she said giving me an adorable smile and we headed out the door.

**I hope you liked it. If you read my other story, it doesn't have much Kick in it **_**yet **_**and neither does this one but I promise the chapters will get longer and longer and there will be more Kick in every one. I should hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Sunday so look for it!**


	2. The Walk Back Home

**Hey guys.**

**I would like to thank shiqi98 who review Chapter 1!**

**So as I promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"Okay?" turning to Kim "You ready to go home?"

"Sure," she said turning to grab her gym bag which I stole from her grasp.

"I got it."

"Okay," she said giving me an adorable smile and we headed out the door.

**Chapter 2**

Jack's POV:

Kim and I were walking home in comfortably silence like we normally do. This is probably my favorite time with her; between her and the beautiful sky it couldn't get any better. As we entered the neighborhood, I saw Mr. Brown, the incredible nice old man that lives on left side of my house. The only problem is he thinks that Kim and I are dating.

"Oh, how is my favorite couple tonight?"

"Mr. Brown, we aren't…" Kim started but I interrupted her

"We're doing well, sir."

"That's good. Have a good night now." Then he entered back into his house.

After that Kim turned to me; "Why did you tell him that we were a couple?"

"We have told him like twenty times that we weren't dating but he doesn't seem to get it. I just gave up; it was easier."

"Okay, or does that mean you want to date me? Kim said to me with a playful smirk on her face.

I replied with the same playful smirk, "What do you think?"

"I think I have to question why you are my best friend."

"Instead of something more?" I said interrupting her and taking a step closer.

"I was thinking something less." She said taking a step closer as well so we were chest to chest.

I leaned in, so our noses were touching, and I whispered; "You know, that hurts. You should say you're sorry."

She tried to take step back, but I put my hand on her lower back, holding her in place.

"It I say I'm sorry will you let me go."

"I would but I think you like it too much."

I saw a slight blush appear on her face, and soon said, "I'm sorry. You know you will always be my best friend."

After a few moments, I cleared my throat and reluctantly let go of her. We walked down the street and we arrived at our houses which were conveniently next to each other.

"Okay, I will be over once I'm finished packing." Kim said to be before we went our separate ways.

"Why?" I said turning around to face her.

"We both know you won't pack by yourself."

"True. See you soon." I said about to enter my house.

"'Kay." She said. I watched her enter her house before I walk through the door of mine.

**Okay; I know this chapter is really short, but I am trying to get what I write uploaded as quickly as possible. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. **


	3. Packing Fun

**Hey guys.**

**I would like to thank ****sawesome1****, ****tml101****, ****natpereira****, ****bellafan22**** (who reviewed for chapters 1 and 2), ****shiqi98**** (who reviewed for chapters 1 and 2), ****canislupus1999****, ****LoveShipper****, and two guest reviewers; kickforever and Guest(who review Chapter 1) who reviewed the last chapter!**

**So as I promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"Okay, I will be over once I'm finished packing." Kim said to be before we went our separate ways.

"Why?" I said turning around to face her.

"We both know you won't pack by yourself."

"True. See you soon." I said about to enter my house.

"'Kay." She said. I watched her enter her house before I walk through the door of mine.

**Chapter 2**

Kim's POV:

It's about 6:30 pm, and I just about finished packing. I have to say that I'm pretty proud of myself considering that I got her at 4:00. Yes, it did take me 2 and 1/2 hours to pack but what do you expect; I am a girl.

I finished zipping up the zipper to my purple sparkly suitcase, threw it on the floor, and then collapse on my bed; I sure was tired.

I hoped up almost immediately after laying down, grabbed my I-phone then ran out the door headed to Jack's house. I passed mom on the way out.

"Hey mom, I heading over to Jack's. I have to help him pack for the trip."

"Okay, hun. Do you want dinner first?"

"No thanks mom. If I get hungry, I probably just eat at Jack's"

"What time do you think you will be back?"

"No later than ten, as always."

"Have fun." And with those words I sprinted over to Jack's house.

I ran the doorbell at Jack's house and his mom opened the door.

"Hey Mrs. Brewer"

"How many times have I told you, call me Ashley Kim. I'm guessing you're here to see Jack?"

I simply shook my head.

"Okay, you know where his room is, you head up."

"Thanks Mrs. B…. I mean Ashley."

"Are you staying for dinner Kim?"

"If that okay with you? I would love to."

"Of course it is; dinner should be ready in about an hour." And with that she went back in to the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Jack's room, from which I heard barking. That could only mean one thing; Jack's golden shepherd puppy, Ace, must be in there with him. Ace is only 2 months old and the cutest thing ever. I swear he is like Jack's baby.

I slightly knocked on the door, and then opened it to see Jack sitting on his bed, watching TV and playing with Ace.

"Oh, hey Kim."

"Hey. Ready to get packing?"

"Sure. Here, play Ace while I get my suitcase from the spare room." He said while getting up from his bed.

After a few minutes of playing with Ace, Jack came back with a large aluminum suitcase.

"Ready to get started?" He asked me.

I groaned and reluctantly got up from the bed.

"Okay. Let's get this down fast."

After about an hour and a half of packing, we both collapsed on the bed.

"I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?" I asked him with a slightly amused turn.

He turned to face me, "Never, again I'm a growing boy." He said getting up off the bed.

He stood in front of me with him arm out, "You coming?"

"Fine." I took him hand and he pulled me up, let go, and I immediately collapsed back on the bed.

"Kimmmmmmmm." He whined.

"Jackkkkkkkkkk, I'm too tired to get up."

He was silent for a few moments so I looked up to see his face with a slight smirk on it.

"What are you thinking?" I asked questionably.

"Well, at least you don't have to get up." And with that he wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder. Wow he is pretty strong… wait, where did that come from.

"Jack, put me down."

"Nope; you said you were too tired to get up so now you don't have to." And he started to run down the hall.

"Jack, PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"Well that's not a very nice way to act to a person that is doing you a favor."

"Fine; will you put me down please?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"That's better. But I think I like you up there." And with that he started running to the kitchen ignoring the rest of my protests.

When we arrived in the kitchen, he put me down; and I smacked his arm, hard. But it ended up hurting me more.

"When did you become so buff? I remember there was a time when that hurt you and not me."

All he did was snicker in response. I turned around to face his mother.

"Dinner time?"

Over a long, fun family dinner with Jack and his parents; I decided I should go home since we have to be up at 4.

"I will pick you up at 4:45 to walk over to the dojo." Jack said to me.

"Of course. Have a good night guys."

"You too, Kim." Ashley said to me.

I gave then a smile before heading out the door and back home.


	4. Late Night Packing

**Hey guys.**

**I would like to thank sawesome1, Iheartjacknkim, ellafan22, shiqi98, naga, iloversports1999, Katie, LoveShipper, Swaggalove, Guest, and Elena who reviewed the last chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I know a lot of you liked it that I updated really quickly but I wanted to say that during the school week it is really hard for me to update. I promise though that when I have time I will update often. **

**So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

Over a long, fun family dinner with Jack and his parents; I decided I should go home since we have to be up at 4.

"I will pick you up at 4:45 to walk over to the dojo." Jack said to me.

"Of course. Have a good night guys."

"You too, Kim." Ashley said to me.

I gave then a smile before heading out the door and back home.

**Chapter 4:**

Kim's POV

I just got back to my house from dinner with the Brewer's. I always like eating over there with them because they eat like a really family; the entire family, all around the table together, sharing stories and just simply enjoying each other's company

I was finishing up getting ready for bed when I got a text.

I walked out into my bedroom to my phone and saw the text was from Rudy:

_Hey Kim,_

_I forgot to tell you. Every night after the day's competitions, there is a fancy dinner for everybody involved in the tournament. You need to bring 7 fancy dresses. I know right now that you are probably ready to punch me but I'm hoping that you will forget by tomorrow morning. _

Well he got one thing right; I'm ready to punch him. Well I guess I got to get packing.

An hour and a half later…

Finally I'm done packing. Gosh, it's already 10:45 and I have to wake up at 4. I was hoping for at least 7 hours of sleep. Oh well I guess I will just have to sleep on the plane.

Okay, time to go to sleep.

**The next morning…**

It's 4 o'clock in the morning and I don't want to wake up. I'm extremely tired and I don't feel like leaving my comfy bed.

I finally decided to leave my bed at 4:15, which means that now I have to rush and get ready before Jack comes to pick me up.

30 minutes later, and I'm already to go.

I heard a knock at the door, and I ran downstairs to get it careful not to wake up my parents. Ya, that's right; I'm a good daughter.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Kim. Ready to go?"

"Ya, give me a sec to grab my bags."

"'Kay. Aren't you going to say goodbye to your parents?"

"Nope. I told them bye yesterday so I didn't have to wake them up."

"You're so nice. I made my mom wake me up."

"Thanks. Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

As he took one of my bags out of my hand, I locked my front door and we headed out.

**Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time and that this chapter is really quite short. This isn't an excuse, but finals are coming up so I have to study a lot. I will try have another chapter up either late tonight or early tomorrow and I will try to make it as long I as I possibly can, but it seems to me that you guys enjoy me uploading shorter chapters quickly rather that longer chapters every once in a while. Please tell me if you would prefer having longer chapters uploaded but remember that it wouldn't be as often as I do now. Please tell me how you guys feel. Thanks. **


	5. To the Airport

**Hey guys.**

**I would like to thank shiqi98, ****TivaKick4evs****, bellafan22, Awesomegirl, and iloversports1999, who reviewed the last chapter!**

**I would like to quickly mention that I am going to try using Polyvore, which is a way that you guys can see the outfits that Kim, primarily, is wearing in this story. The link will be in the story as well as on my profile at the top; so check it out if you have time. Also, I will be using other outfits on their so if you like a particular outfit and would like to see Kim wearing it, just PM me with the outfit name and I will make sure it makes and appearance in the story. If you want to be surprised by what outfit she is wearing I suggest you don't look ahead. **

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"Thanks. Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

As he took one of my bags out of my hand, I locked my front door and we headed out.

**Chapter 5:**

Jack's POV

Kim and I were walking to the dojo, where we would meet the rest of the guys and Rudy. We had to get there soon because we had to drive to the airport. It was really early in the morning so we were just enjoying the silence as we walked there.

I turned to look at Kim, and then I noticed what she was wearing. It was like nothing she ever wore before. Usually she just walks around the dojo wearing workout gear and even at school it is always jeans and a tee shirt. Today she was wearing jeans shorts and a cute top. Her hair was in its normal ponytail but it had a studded bow on top. Also I have never seen her in anything other than sneakers or converses but she was wearing gladiators.

( outfit/set?id=65400361)

(Here is the link to the outfit on Polyvore. Again if this doesn't work the link will be on my profile. Just note this is more my style of clothes than Kim's, but I thought it was cute)

"Kim?"

"Hm?" She said turning to face me; "What?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

Her face turned slightly disappointed; "Why? Is there something wrong with this?"

"Oh, no; of course not. You look great. It's just that you never wear close like that."

"Because of my parents; I packed all of the clothes they never would have let me worn."

"So, I can expect you to be wearing clothes like those," I said point to her outfit, "the entire week?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" She said turning to face me, chest to chest, looking up to stare me straight in the eye with mischievous glint.

After clearing my throat, I chocked out; "Of course not." Because I had to admit she looked good.

"Good." And we stayed like that just looking at each other for a while before, she pulled away, looked down for a sec, then grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the dojo saying "Come one we are going to be late."

I looked at my watch, it was 4:55 and we are still at least 12 minutes from the dojo. We have to be there in 5 minutes!

"Oh god. Your right lets go." And with that we started running to the dojo.

**At the dojo…**

Milton's POV

Where are Jack and Kim? They literally have about a minute and a half before we really need to be leaving for the airport.

All of a sudden I see Jack and Kim run into the dojo, panting hard.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked the couple.

After taking a while to catch their breath; Jack replied, "It took us longer to get hear than expected."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. You guys walk back and forth from the dojo together every day; how did you not time it right?"

"We just got distracted!" Kim and Jack both said, quite loudly might I add, at the same time.

"Guys," Rudy said which was met by a glare from Kim, "Fine. Guys and Kim, we can talk in the van. Let's go."

Jack put his and Kim's suitcases in the trunk of the van and climbed into the middle seats of the van; while I climbed into the front.

**In the van…**

Jerry's POV

I noticed Kim and Jack get in the car; and that's when I saw what Kim was wearing. I had to admit Kim was hot, but I would never go there with her for two reasons. Frist, Kim would probably kick me all the way into a hospital, and second, I know Jack likes her and that he would beat me to death. Just because I know she is off limits doesn't mean I can't have poke fun at her right?

"Hey Kim; your looking extra sexy today."

Kim then sent me a WTF look and Jack just sent me a stone cold glare. For some reason this sent me in to a fit of hysterical laughter, I'm guessing it's because I was sleep deprived. After I got my laughing under control, I said;

"Chill, your guys' reactions were the best thing I have seen in a long time, but seriously Kim, you're looking good today. What gives usually you only wear jeans?"

"Thanks for that complement Jerry." She said sarcastically. "I'm wearing the clothes I never would get to wear if my parents were around. They are extremely strict with what I wear. I'm starting to wish I hadn't though if you are going to keep making those comments."

"Well, you do look good." I said to her, then turning to Jack, "What do you think about Kim's outfit.

"Um, she looks nice; but I think she always does no matter what she is wearing." He said and was soon meet by a bright smile from Kim.

"Whipped." I mumbled under my breath so that only Eddie who was sitting beside me could hear.

Eddie started to snicker, but soon stopped as I hit him in the ribs; noticing that Kim and Jack were turning around to give him a questioning look.

**After 10 more minutes in the car …**

Kim's POV

Finally we are at the airport. Took long enough; I kept feeling the guys eyes on me. Don't get me wrong, it was flattering, but it was weird to be stared at by Eddie and Milton, I could have guessed it coming from Jerry. Strangely I didn't mind Jack staring; I actually kind of liked it.

Anyway we parked the car, walked into the airport, and now we were waiting for Rudy to come back with our tickets. Apparently, the tournament got us first class tickets.

I finally see Rudy coming back after what feel like hours but was really only like 10 minutes.

"Okay, I got the tickets but we have a slight issue. We got separated; there are four of us together and then two separate. So, who would like to be the two by themselves?"

"I think it obvious." I heard Eddie say.

I turned to face him, "Who?"

"Duh, you and Jack; you two would sit together anyway and are the only to that can last a six hour plane ride next to each other alone without killing each other. Actually I think you guys would just prefer to be by yourselves. Am I wrong?"

"I guess not." I replied; "I'm cool with it, how about you, Jack?"

"Of course, why not?" Jack replied.

"Cool. Okay let's get through security; we are already running late." Milton said in a panicky voice.

"He's right." Rudy said; "Let's go."

**45 minutes later (after going through security and all of that)**

Kim's POV (Still)

I was currently sitting in the boarding area. The guys went to get food so I said I would sit her and watch our stuff. The guys besides Jack came back with food from McDonalds. Jack came up to me with a cinnamon roll from Cinnabon with 2 cups of hot chocolate; a tradition of ours if we see a Cinnabon.

"Here you go." He said handing me the roll as well as my cup; sitting down in the chair beside.

"Thanks. Um, Jack, why is there only one fork?" I asked him after looking in the bag.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to ask her for another one. I'll go get it; just don't eat the entire thing." he said as he started to get back up.

"It's fine; I'm a good sharer."

"You sure?" He said with a puzzled look.

"Certainly; now sit back down." I said patting the chair next to me where he used to be.

"Okay." He said sitting back down.

After eating our food we heard the boarding lady call out that they were going to start boarding flight 482 to Miami, our flight.

We gathered our stuff and boarded the plane.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I will try to have another one up before the weekend is over. Just to let you guys know, I can't promise any chapters next week because it's FINALS WEEK! For me and probably a lot of you guys. I hope you understand. **

**The next chapter as I said will hopefully be up by the end of the weekend. It will be the plane ride to Miami and will, defiantly, have a ton of Kick moments to last you guys the week. **

**Thanks to all of those who favorite, follow this story as well as me as a writer and those who take the time to review my story. I'm really glad that a lot of you guys like this story.**

**Because I forgot to mention it earlier; if you guys have any ideas of what you want to happen in the story please PM me and I will try to include them in my story. If you would like, which I'm guessing most of you would like I will give you credit. All I ask is that you don't write your ideas in the review, so it can be a surprise to others. **

**Thanks again, for all the support that you guys have given me!**


	6. The Plane Ride

**Hey guys.**

**I would like to thank bellafan22, SwiftStar1, CanadianChick06, shiqi98, Awesomegirl, ****HopelesslyChanny****, ****PureFaerie****, Guest, Guest, and LoveShipper who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Special news that I heard at the end of the chapter!**

**Thanks to all the patients with me and my updating times. I had a really hard week but it's all over and I couldn't be happier. **

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

After eating our food we heard the boarding lady call out that they were going to start boarding flight 482 to Miami, our flight.

We gathered our stuff and boarded the plane.

**Chapter 6:**

Kim's POV

We were just about to board the plane. Because of all of the guys and the screwed up seating, Jack's seat as well as mine were in first class, while the rest were way in the back of the plane. Of course this started a huge riot coming from Jerry, saying that because he was the "swagest" he should get the one of the seats in first class and I was getting tired of the constant noise.

"Jerry, quit complaining." I said slightly annoyed.

"Why should I?"

"Well for two main reason. One, the tickets already have our names on them. Secondly, you guys practically pushed Jack and I to take the two seats that we away from the rest of the group without consulting us first."

"I guess that is true. But you and I and everyone practically knows that even if we asked your permission before you wouldn't have objected, who you?"

Before I could answer Jack wrapped him arm around my waist slightly dragging me away from Jerry.

"C'mon; they are getting ready to board our section of the plane." He said in a somewhat soothing tone.

"Fine. Let's go." I said making no effort to leave his side.

He leaded me to the flight attendant, who collected our ticket stubs, and then into the plane.

**On the plane**…

Kim's POV

When we got on the plane; Jack and I got to our seats after saying goodbye and planning on meeting them after we get our bags. Rudy said that the people who set up the tournament was providing transportation to the resort so after we get our luggage we should go look for a guy holding a sign for the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

At our seats; Jack, being the gentleman, that he was gave me the choice of the window or aisle seat. I told him I would take the window.

After we got settle we decided we should play a game before the plane took off. We decided to play a game to get to know each other better but after playing for literally a minute we realized that this game was going nowhere because we knew each other so well. We ended up just looking back on all the good times we had together.

**About half an hour later…**

Jack's POV

"That was one of the best days we have had together. No, you know what; that was the best day we have ever had together." Kim said as we thought back on the time we were fighting on the Hollywood sign.

In my head, I was thinking about how close I was to kissing Kim. I literally could feel her warm breath on my lips… Wait; what am I saying?

_Jack, you know that that one kiss could either make or break your relationship and you know that you could not do that to Kim let alone yourself. You couldn't live without her. _The logical side of my brain said to myself.

_But she was leaning into too._ The other part of my brain said back.

"Jack? … Jack? … JACK?!" Kim said that was soon followed up by a smack in my shoulder.

"W…What?" I replied then noticing that there was a flight attendant standing in the aisle next to me.

"The kind lady was asking us if we wanted anything to eat."

"Oh… do you have any fruits?"

"Pretty much anything hon; what would you like?"

"Two apples?" I asked turning to Kim, and received a slight nod in answering.

Turning to the flight attendant; "Two apples, please?"

"Here you go." The lady said handing me two apples.

"Thank you." Kim replied for the both of us.

"Anytime; if you need anything else, feel free to ask me."

"Thank you." I said to her.

"May I ask, are you two flying by yourselves?"

"Oh, no." I said.

"We are flying with a few others but we go split up." Kim finished for me

"That's good. So, what are you planning on doing in Miami?"

"Oh, we are participating in a karate tournament with the rest of our dojo." I explained to her.

"That sounds like a ton of fun kids but I go to go. It was really nice talking to you guys and I wish you all luck in your tournament. I'm sure you will do great."

"Wait," Kim said, "before you go could we get your name."

"Of course, my name is Megan."

"My name is Jack, and this is Kim."

"Nice to meet you two but I really go to go."

"Ok. It was nice talking to you." I said to her.

"And you too." She said before turning away probably getting back to what she was doing.

"She was nice."

"Yea, she was. Oh, here is your apple." I said handing her apple.

"You know," I said turning to face her. "The best day we ever had together was the first day I meet you, and you know why? Because, it all started with an apple." I said putting it in between our faces.

"This one little beautiful piece of fruit, is the reason that we have become what we are." _And hopefully what we will become_ I said in my head.

"You know what; you're right. I guess we do owe our entire relationship to an apple."

"Then let's enjoy these apples together." I said.

After eating our apples, I hear Kim repeatedly yawn.

"Awww; is little Kimmy tired?" I said in a baby voice.

"Is little Jackie talking in a baby voice?" She said moving her face closer to mine.

I clear my throat and lean back a little.

**Kim's POV**

Grrrrrrrr…Why does he always do that?

Every time I lean closer to him he always pulls back; and I know I should probably take it as a sign that he doesn't like me like that but then he goes and does something totally flirty and makes me think I'm wrong. I swear that boy is going to be the death of me.

Jack's POV

"Touché" I said which was followed with Kim sticking out her tongue and her leaning back in her sear.

"Seriously though, you are clearly tired. Take a nap."

"No, I can't planes are so uncomfortable."

"But, we are in first class, these seats are more comfortable than the mats at the dojo."

"First off, everything is more comfortable than the mats at the dojo; and secondly, I need a pillow to sleep, okay?"

"Here," I said pushing up the arm rest in-between us, "You can use me as a pillow."

"I don't know…" She said in a hesitant tone.

"Oh come one we both know you are tired and when you are tired you get cranky," soon after I was meet a furious glare, but I wasn't fazed.

"Oh, you know I'm right."

"Fine, but only because I'm really tired."

"Whatever helps you sleep." I said in a cocky tone just to annoy her while she was getting settled next to me.

After she got settled, I asked if she was comfortable.

"Not at all; you're not as comfy as my pillow at home. It is all soft, and you are as hard as cement. Seriously, when did you get so ripped?"

I chuckled slightly, amused with her response, "'Night Kim"

"'Night"

After a few minutes I could hear the quiet sound of Kim breathing. I looked down at her then smiled; she always had the ability to make me smile no matter what.

I was getting sleepy as well and decided that it wouldn't hurt if I took a small nap.

**Jerry's POV**

Milton and I went to check on Kim and Jack like Rudy told us to. He sent Milton because apparently he doesn't trust me.

When we got there we saw Kim sleeping on Jack.

"Milton, look. They are sleeping." I said while taking a picture that I know I would need as blackmail at some point.

"Fine, let's go back to Eddie and Rudy."

**Moments later…**

"Hey; Rudy Kim and Jack are sleeping."

"Oh, I knew that they were going together at some point during the trip." Eddie chimed in.

"I know right. It took them long enough." Milton said.

"True." I added.

"Guys, they are not together." Rudy said.

"But they will." Milton replied for all of us.

"No they won't" Rudy said back. We all knew he hated being wrong.

"Let's make a bet." I said "Loser buys all you can eat Falafel for the winner."

"You guys are on." Rudy said and we all shook hands.

**A few hours later…**

Jack's POV

I felt someone shaking my shoulder. As I opened my eyes slightly, and turned to see that it was Megan who was shaking me.

"Megan?" I asked slightly groggy from my nap.

"Yes, it's me. I thought I should wake you up because we are about to land."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way, you guys make a cute couple."

"Oh, we are a couple."

"Sure." She said doubtingly then walked away.

I turned and looked around and I found that Kim's head was on my chest and my arm was around her tiny waist. I guess that is why Megan thought we were dating.

"Kim, wake up." I said slightly shaking he shoulder.

"W…What?"

"You have to get up; the plane is about to land."

Her eyes shot open, "You mean that we have been sleeping this entire time?"

"Yea, why?" I asked her questionably.

"One of the guys or Rudy was supposed to come and check on us once the pilot turned off the seat belt sign."

"It's okay. They probably came and saw that we were okay and went back to their seat."

"Fine." She said relaxing a little back into her seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please get back to your seats and get ready for landing" the pilot said.

We got our stuff and got ready for landing.

**Okay so for the news I promised...**

**For those of you who are like me and who love Leo Howard; I have some news that you may or may not have known. He's going to be on Shake It Up! **

**He will be playing a character named Logan but who is character will be exactly is not really clear.**

**On my profile, at the very top there will be links to news, pictures, and even a video clip I found of it. **

**I was so excited and I thought I would share the news with you guys! I need to find someone that I can have Kickin' It and Kick freak-out moments with.**

**I can't wait to see it. **

**Anyway, I would like to ask you guys for help. **

**If you have time, I am asking you to take a look at my Polyvore profile and PM me about what every day outfits and party outfits you would like to see Kim wear. I am updating that constantly so there will be new outfits every day. That link will be at the top of my profile as well. **

**I want to thank you all for the support and lack of riots about me updating this story. I know that a lot of you enjoyed this story because I updated it quite quickly; having a chapter uploaded partially every day. I just want to say thank you for your patience and hope you liked this chapter. **

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible; it will be about the first night in the hotel. Major Kick moments, I promise you that. **

**Please review to let me know what you thought of this chapter (I tried to but in a lot of Kick moments without being completely cliché) and PM me about what you would like to see happen during their first night at the hotel. **

**Thanks!**


	7. Waiting for the Guys and Rudy

**Hey guys.**

**I would like to thank SwiftStar1, LoveShipper, ****KickinItWithYou5232****, Leomia, sadielove2, ilovesports1999, amanda, bellafan22, kickforever, smiley09, and ****HopelesslyChanny****, who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen please get back to your seats and get ready for landing" the pilot said.

We got our stuff and got ready for landing.

**Chapter 6:**

Kim's POV

After about a half an hour, Jack and I finally got through security and customs and baggage claim (where jack refused to let me get my own bags from); and were currently looking for the other guys and Rudy.

I wanted to get something to eat and I knew jack wanted to as well. For a six hour plane ride we only had an apple to eat; also we had a ton of energy from the naps we took for about three hours on the plane.

"Hey Jack; I'm getting kind of hungry; you up for getting some food?"

"What has this world come to where Kim Crawford is hungry before me?" He replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I didn't have a proper breakfast this morning and the only thing we ate on the plane were apples. Plus I am also incredibly used to eating much more than a teenage girl needs being around you guys especially you. I really need to get more friends that are girls."

Of course there was grace who I could always count on but she is always super busy with her boyfriend Brett. He used to have a major crush me until he found out that Jack was my best friend. I guess at that point he was just intimidated to as me out.

It's obvious that Jack is the hottest guy at Seaford High (Grace even said that she would dump Brett to go out with Jack if she knew I wouldn't kill her first.) I kept telling her that if she liked Jack, she could date him because I could care less; but she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

It not that I have a crush on Jack, it's just that I am overprotective of him; but he is worse with me. I just won't like if he dates anybody else but he will literally chase away or intimidate the guys that was just about to ask me out than will just act like nothing ever happened.

Fine, I guess you could say that I am bad when he is dating someone. I kind of ignore him and get mad at him when he spends time with the girl but I only do that because he is mine.

Wait a freaking minute did I just say that Jack was MINE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I surely in no possible way meant that Jack was mine.

I guess you can say neither Jack nor I have had a girlfriend/boyfriend in a while.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Jacks deep melodious voice that I could just melt into.

Oh seriously what am I saying; what is wrong with me?

"You know that's not true Kimmy. Your glad that you have the guys as friends and especially me." he said with a smirk wrapping his arms around my waist and turning me to face him. "I was kidding about the food by the way. You should be eating more anyway you're as thin as a twig make that a splinter."

"I really need to stop eating that much otherwise I won't look good in my cheer uniform." I said half- kiddingly and half-seriously but didn't let that side show through.

"I will make you a deal. The minute I can't pick you up and carry you over my shoulder, I will let you complain about how fat you are. 'Kay?"

"But, you know that will never ever happen. You're way to strong."

"Well thank you." He said with a smirk. All I could do was roll my eyes. "And by the way that was kind of the point. You beautiful. Quit worrying about you weigh, ok?" He finished.

"Fine. But can we get some food please?" I said with a puppy dog face.

"Starbucks?" He asked me knowingly.

"You know me so well. Don't you?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course. And if I know you well enough you will want a skinny caramel macchiato; am I right?"

"What size" I asked trying to trip him up.

"Venti (the largest size at Starbucks), and cause you're hungry, add a chocolate biscotti?" He said with the biggest smirk

"Fine. Since you know me so well go order. I will watch the bags" I said slightly annoyed that he knew me so well.

With a chuckle that sent butterflies to my stomach then walked away to get our food.

_Ok seriously, mind, you need to stop thinking about him in that way. _

Awhile later he came back with my drink and food in hand and handed them to me. I took a sip of the caramel goodness then smile.

"Where is your food? Aren't you hungry?" I asked him, then taking another sip.

"No, but you know I am bit thirsty." He said while grabbing the drink you of my hand and took a sip raising his eyebrows then taking another sip.

"Why are you drinking my drink?" I asked him in a slightly amused tone.

"I though you said you were a good sharer?" He said with a smirk on his face still holding my drink. He got me there.

"I guess, but I can be greedy too." I said grabbing the cup out of his hand and chugging about half of down but later regretting it cause I was still pretty hot.

"Oh calm down Kimmy I just wanted a couple sip . . . maybe three." He said before taking the cup again.

This went on till the drink was done and there was just the slightest bit of the biscotti left.

"Here you can have the last bit." He said feeding me the last bit of the biscotti.

"Thank you. Hey," just remembering then, "where are the guys and Rudy?"

"I don't know" he said standing up I'm guessing to look for them.

All of a sudden the guys come running up to us.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked them with a slightly worried tone.

"Seriously, Kimmy here was getting worried." Jack barely finished saying before I smacked him. Okay, he was right. I was slightly worried about the guys.

"The imbosols lost our luggage. So we have to talk to the guy to get them to ship us our luggage." Milton said.

"If it okay with you and Kim, we are going to go check into the hotel and then the guys and I are going to go shopping because they said it could be a while before our bags get here." Rudy said with a pleading look on his face.

"Of course. Kim and I will find something fun to do or we might just practice for the couple's part of the competition." Jack looked at me and I gave him a nod with a smile.

**Okay guys, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I felt bad about the update times. I am going to work tonight and tomorrow; and hopefully will have the largest chapter today up!**

**I have a couple of questions that I would like to ask you guys. **

**First I was wondering that for this story, do you guys like me writing in Kim's POV, Jack's POV, or (fill in person here)'s POV. I feel that I am personally better at righting Kim's POV just because I can think like her cause I'm a girl. If you guys do like me to write in one of the guys POV I would like to learn a new skill. **

**Secondly, I am trying to write a new Kick story. There is a poll on my profile about what kind of story that I should write, but the ideas that I put there are generic. If you have a story idea that you think I will do a good job at writing; I beg of you to PM me [plus I really enjoy having conversations about Kickin' It with some of you guys (you know who you are.)] I really want to put up a new story that I feel a lot of people will enjoy. **

**Third and finally, I would like to ask people what rating I should do. I had **_**previously**_** a poll up about what rating I should right more of, and unfortunately only two person responded to me. I would like to write stories that people want to read so this information is important to me. **

**Again, I want to say sorry for the really short chapter, even though I tried to make it mostly all Kick moment; but as I stated before the next chapter will be up tomorrow and will hopefully be the longest yet (but I make no promises.)**

**I will give you a bit of a teaser by saying that it will be about the ride to the hotel, the hotel situation (re-read the first couple of chapters if you don't know what I'm talking about), what Kim and Jack do while the guys are gone, and the formal welcome party that night for all the kids in the competition. There will be TONS of Kick moments in the next chapter so look out for that and PM me if you want certain things to happen. As always, I am open to suggestion. **

**Thanks! Love you guys! ****3**

**PS. I forgot to put the link to my Polyvore page up on my profile, but it is now so check that out and tell me by PM what outfits you think Kim should where in the next chapter. **


	8. Seeing the Room

**Hey guys.**

**I would like to thank SwiftStar1, bellafan22, kickforever, **** .522****, Rose2091, ****JasmineLief****, **** . . ****, LoveShipper, and swaggalove who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"If it okay with you and Kim, we are going to go check into the hotel and then the guys and I are going to go shopping because they said it could be a while before our bags get here." Rudy said with a pleading look on his face.

"Of course. Kim and I will find something fun to do or we might just practice for the couple's part of the competition." Jack looked at me and I gave him a nod with a smile.

**Chapter 8:**

Kim's POV

The car ride to the hotel was awesome, but you know what … I hated it. The man that the tournament sent to pick us up came in a LIMO. Can you believe that! I was so excited until we got into the limo and started driving.

"Hello Mr. Gillespie, Mr. Brewer, Mr. Krupnick, Mr. Martínez, Mr. Jones, and Miss. Crawford; please welcome yourself to anything that is in the mini fridge in the back, and watch anything you would like on the TV in the back. If you need anything else, my name is John. We should be at the hotel in a little over 30 minutes."

"Thank you John." Rudy said trying to hide the sound of a kid that was just let loose in a candy store.

"Of course sir; now if you get in we can be off." John said

After that we all piled into the back of the limo and that's when it went downhill.

"Hey! What was that for?" I shouted as Jerry pushed my straight into Jack's chest while getting in.

Jerry's POV

Okay… I know what you're thinking what kind of idiot am I to push a second degree angry hormonal black belt into a third degree black belt. Well after Milton, Jerry, and I made the bet against Rudy; I am all in to win; even if that means doing things that could possibly get me killed.

"Mamacita, you know there aren't enough seats in here for all of us."

"What the hell are you talking about Jerry? This is probably the most spacious car you will ever be in." Jack said.

"Not with Rudy's huge ego. Right guys?" I said turning to Milton and Eddie trying to sneakily signal to them to go along with what was going on.

"True. True" Eddie replied for the both of them.

"Oh shut it Jerry." Rudy said.

"Fine," Kim said getting back to the topic on hand, "if it's so crowded; why don't I just bungee cord you to the roof." getting angrier and angrier with every word.

"You know that won't be necessary. You can just sit on Jack's lap." I said in a mater a fact tone.

"Oh hell no Jerry, why don't yo…" Kim started to get up but was pulled back again by the strength of Jack's arms.

"Calm down Kimmy, it won't be that bad. It's only half an hour. Now, calm down and relax." Jack said to her in a soothing voice.

A few seconds later, you could see Kim relax into Jack's chest; saying "I'm still not happy."

The limo was quiet except the sound of Jack's silent chuckle, followed up by turning to Kim and asking "You comfortable?"

Kim responded by smiling and slightly nodding.

I turned towards Milton and Eddie, as we all let out a sigh of relief. We were one step closer to winning.

Kim's POV

Believe it or not, sitting on Jack was not the worst part of the entire trip. Of who am I kidding I loved every second of it. Since the seat belt did not fit over the both of us, he wrapped his incredibly strong arm around my waist and held me close to him the entire ride.

Probably the worst part of the trip was Jerry's constant way to make every single thing into an argument; but not matter how annoyed I got with him, jack was always able to calm me down. God he is the best guy a girl could ask for. Wait I meant guy as in best friend right? Grrrrrrr… curse teenage hormones.

Right now we were deciding to watch a movie and we debating between the Hunger Games and the Avengers.

"No. Jerry c'mon; we have seen the Avengers at least a good four times in the past month alone. Let's watch the hunger games."

"We watch it so much because its dope yo. Plus it's an action movie, meaning not boring for us guys to watch."

"The Hunger Games is an action movie to just for your information; and by the way Jack and I went to see the hunger games together and we BOTH loved it."

"She's right it was a really good movie."

"Fine; take her side." Jerry said with a pout.

"If it makes you feel better Jer, we won't even be able to finish the movie." Jack said in an attempt to cheer up Jerry.

Of course, to make the trip worse, we blew a tire and had to wait an hour in the limo to get a spare.

Normally I wouldn't mind too much but Eddie and Jerry wouldn't stop crying because they thought we were going to die for some stupid and strange reason. As all of this was going, Milton and Rudy were trying to calm them down. Sure Jack and I tried at first but we soon realized it was a hopeless cause and started our own conversation about the movie.

**OK, THE NEXT PART CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE HUNGER GAMES; SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW DON'T READ UNILL YOU SEE THE OK. JUST WARNING YOU, YOU WILL MISS A GOOD KICK MOMENT IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF.**

"Jack, how many times to we have to argue about this; it's sweet that Katniss went to the feast to get the medicine Peeta needed. He was going to die." I said in somewhat of a whining tone trying to get him to understand.

"Ya, she got the medicine that saved his life but she risked her own to save him. And we all know that he would have died if she didn't come back."

"He would have died anyway. She did something to help the person she loved. Are you saying that you wouldn't do that for me?" WAIT A FREAKING MINUTE! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?! I just indirectly implied that he loved me. Maybe I meant it as loved because he cared about me like a sister; because surely I have no feeling what so ever for Jack.

_Yes you do._

Shut up mind, no I don't.

I noticed him turn away slightly as to not face me directly for a moment but then back again. "I guess you're right. I would do anything to protect you Kim. You know that right?"

Now it was my turn to turn away from him. "Of course."

"Good; because that will never change. I will always be there for you."

As soon as I was about to reply by saying that I would always be there for him to, John came back saying they fixed the tire and we would be at the hotel soon enough.

**OK, IT'S GOOD TO READ NOW.**

After that Jerry and Eddie stopped crying and we continued the movie.

About 25 minutes at the hotel. . .

Jack's POV

Holy crap; that was the one thing that was running through my mind as we pulled into the driveway of the hotel.

"Sweet mama mercy; this is the biggest hotel I have ever seen. I guess this is what happens when you get a bunch of rich ex movie stars like Bobby to sponsor the tournament. Rudy said.

"Oh my I can't believe we get to stay here for an entire week." Kim said.

"I know. This week is going to be the best; spending it with my favorite things karate and my friends." I said.

"That's right. Let's make this week dope."

John parked the limo in the driveway while he got our luggage out of the trunk.

"Well Mr. Gillespie, Mr. Brewer, Mr. Krupnick, Mr. Martínez, Mr. Jones, and Miss. Crawford; it has been an honor driving you. I will also be driving you back to the airport at the end of the week so I will see you all soon. I will be your personal driver for your entire time in Miami so if you need to be drive anywhere I'm your man. Here's my card. He said shaking Rudy's hand then handing Rudy his card.

"Actually, the airport loss most of our luggage and it might not be here for a while. Do you think you could wait a few minutes while we check in, and then could you drive us to the mall?"

"Of course, but I should warn you that the local mall is pretty far away. You might not be back till quite late."

"That should be fine. You guys can take care of yourself till we get back." Rudy asked Kim and I.

"Sure. If anything Kim and I will order room service for lunch and get some practice in but we all have to be there for the welcome dinner. Will you be back by then?"

"What time does it start?" Rudy asked me.

"Appetizer hour starts at 7:00, but you really need to be there by 8:00 for the dinner."

"We will be back by then." John said.

"Ok, we will be right back." Rudy said to John then turned to us and said. "C'mon guys; let's go and check in."

I grabbed my bags and one of Kim's while Jerry took the other and the six of us walked in to the hotel.

The hotel was amazing and I could tell I wasn't the only one who thought so. Kim looked like she was in heaven, Milton was mesmerized by the architecture, but Jerry and Eddie were more interested in the girls walking around in their bikinis.

We all walked to the front desk as Rudy was finishing checking in.

"Ok thank you and good luck in the tournament sir."

"Thank you." Rudy said while turning away from the desk and walking towards us.

"Okay guys here are your room keys, Eddie you're with my in 232, Milton and Jerry here are yours room 233 and Jack and Kim here are yours room 234."

Kim's POV

Wait a minute… did Rudy just say that I was sharing a room with Jack? I turned to Jack and he had the same look on his face.

"Rudy, I think you mad a mistake. Jack and I can't be in the same room."

"The guys told me you would be fine with it."

Jack and I turned to Jerry and Milton who Eddie was hiding behind.

"No, we can't. It would just be too awkward, why would you guys even think that we would be okay with this?" Jack asked them.

"Well, if anyone of us besides you tried to room with Kim; I'm sure we wouldn't make it through the night. You're the only one she would even remotely be okay with rooming with."

"Fine," I said in defeat. "It will be fine, we can work it out. It's not like we have to share a bed or anything."

"I guess you're right." Jack said with a smile.

"Well you guys can do settle in then practice a little. We will be leaving to go to the mall." Rudy said as him and the started towards the door.

"Ok, bye guys." Jack said to them. Then he turned to me, "Ready to see our room?" emphasizing the word our.

**On our way up to the hotel room… in the elevator…**

"You don't think this will be a problem do you? You know the room situation." I asked Jack.

"Of course not; we can make this work, we always do." He said.

"I guess you're right."

**At our room…**

"Welcome to the room we will be living in for the next week." Jack said as he unlocked the door. "After you."

I walked past him, but I ended up slightly brushing against his toned chest which sent chills up my spine.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said with a genuine smile.

As I walked into the room I was at first mesmerized; there was a hot tub and a porch with a canopy that over looked the ocean. Not to mention that there was a huge TV in the room. I was really excited because usually I never have time to watch TV between karate, school, and cheerleading even though I have a huge TV in my room back home. But then I saw the only problem with this otherwise perfect room.

THE BED.

The stupid freaking bed.

Did you catch the problem with that? I'll give you a second.

That's right bed not bedS! In the exact place where both Jack and I were expecting to beds there was only one.

The only thing that I was okay with sharing a room with Jack is that we were going to have separate beds different space, this makes it if possible even more awkward.

I turned around to look at Jack's face and he pretty much had the same WTF, what are we going to do face that I had.

"It's okay Kim. We can fix this. I will call the front desk and request we get a different room since we were supposed to have one with two different beds." Jack said I guess because he could probably see me freaking out.

"Okay; let's call the front desk then."

Jack picked up the phone and was immediately put into contact with the man that checked us in.

"Hello sir. I believe you made a mistake with one of the rooms for the Bobby Wasabi dojo. I believe we requested three rooms with two beds in each but room 234 has a king bed instead."

"I see sir did you say room 234?"

"Yes I did."

"Well it would only make sense that there is a king bed in there because it is our best honeymoon suite in the hotel."

"Oh," I could see that Jack was uncomfortable and I gave him a confused face, and he gave me a look like _I will tell you later_, "Well do you think that it is possible to switch us to a room with two beds instead?"

"I'm sorry but the entire hotel is booked up with the big karate tournament going on here."

"Well do you have a cot that could be brought up?"

"I'm sorry sir all of our recourses have been stretched with the number in the hotel. I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience and for the whole trouble that has happened; we would like to send your chocolate molten cake and a bottle of sparkling apple juice to celebrate your first night here in the hotel."

"Thank you sir; that is very generous of you." Jack said in a slightly disappointed unappreciated tone.

"He said there are no other rooms available or even cots to bring up. I'll just take the floor; you know we can just put down some blankets and..."

"It's okay Jack. It's fine, you don't have to sleep on the floor; remember were counting on you to really help us take home the win. We can just set up a barrier between you and me using these pillows while we sleep. It will be like we have two separate beds."

"Only if you're sure about it?" He said in an unsure tone.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said with a smile. "Okay, let's get settled then. We can put the clothes for the dinners in the closet and we can each have a dresser."

"Sounds good." Jack said while lifting our suitcases onto the bed.

**45 minutes later…**

After unpacking, Jack and I were exaughsted and we ended up collapsing on the bed. After about 5 minutes of us just lying there, I spoke up.

"So… what do you want to do now?" I asked him. "I'm really tired."

"I'm tired too but Rudy said that we should probably practice so I was thinking we could go down and practice for an hour or so and then we could come back up order room service and relax for a little bit until dinner." He suggested.

"Oh yea, I can't wait to try that hot tub." I said somewhat seductively to tease him while sending him a wink while I got up to grab clothes to work out in. "I'm going to go to go change."

After snapping out of his stance probably after what I told him, he replied to me,

"Okay, I'm going to change down here and then we can head down."

**A few minutes later…**

I just finished changing and doing my hair (link to outfit is on my profile so check it out); and I was heading out the door of the bathroom just to Jack sitting and waiting for me on the bed. I walked over to put stuff into my dresser while asking Jack if he was ready to go but he didn't respond to me.

"Hello… Jack… ANSWER ME!"

"What uh sorry, what were you saying?" he said.

"I was wondering if you were ready to go."

"Ya, sure. Can I ask you question?"

"Sure?"

"What are you wearing?" he asked me but after seeing my reaction "I'm mean that you usually wear sweatpants and a sweat shirt to practice not 'that', he said pointing at my outfit."

"Why is this going to be problem?"

"No of course not I was just wondering."

I moved closer to him with a smirk, "I told you, mommy and daddy aren't here; remember?"

I saw him swallow hard, then regain his sense, grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.

"Let's go work out."

**I have to say one thing and I hope you will forgive me. **

**I'm so sorry. **

**I have been having some family problems so I wasn't able to fulfill my goal completely. I wasn't able to update the next day, but as I promised this is my longest chapter to date. I also was not able to finish all the things I promised would be in this chapter but I think you will appreciate the details I put in. **

**I want you to know that I worked really hard to get this chapter up as soon as I could but it was quite hard for me to do. **

**The next chapter will be over the things that I promised in this chapter but didn't accomplish or maybe more. **

**I will try to have it up as soon as I can but I have to work out some things personally. **

**BUT… please DO NOT take this as that this fan fic won't be updated in a month or some really long time. This fan fic will be updated in a week time being the longest; I'm just asking you guys to keep being patient and supportive.**

**I'm really thankful for your constant support and words of encouragement. I really do love and appreciate all of you. **

**On a totally different note, if any of you have a good Kick story that you think I should read that either you wrote or that you just think is a really good fic, please PM me the name. I am trying to convince my friend who loves Kick to start reading fan fics and she said she would give it a try so I'm looking for a really good one that would get her hooked. :P**

**Lastly, I know that I promised myself I would never be one of those others authors that begged people to review or even worse claiming that they would not update if they didn't get a certain number of reviews but I do see how it is helpful. I, and I'm sure other authors as well, really thrive, need and crave people's input on their writing even if it's people just saying "Update!" or "Awesome!" as well as it giving them inspiration to update. I would like to ask you guys to review and just give me update on what you guys think, but this would in no way negatively affect the speed of the updates or the length of the chapter. I really do like to hear your input, even if, as I said before, is just "Update!" or "Awesome!".**

**A special thanks to those of you that review already, especially the one that review every chapter or almost every chapter. It helps a lot with writing. **

**I always ask you guys a question so here it is: Do you guys like me putting the outfits that I create on my profile or do you think this is just a waste of time?**

**Anyway, thank you again for your patience and understanding. I hope you liked these chapters. **

**PS: I want to know how many people actually read these because I take this space to ask you questions and give you somewhat important information, so if you actually read these please put a smiley face, like this :), in a review please. If you do, you will officially be my favorite. **

**Love you guys, happy 2013 to all!**


	9. AN sorry :( next chapter and new poll

Hey guys!

I know that it has been a while since I updated and I will spare you the long story but things popped up that I had to deal with. I would just like to let you know that I have been working on a new chapter but I needed your input. If you have read the story (which I'm assuming you have) you should know about the night parties. I have put a poll on my profile about which outfits you guys would like to see Kim wear to those parties. All the details about the poll are on my profile so check that out.

Now I hate to be one of those people that say 'I won't update unless I get a certain amount of reviews, or something like that' but as I have tried to make it clear I would like this to be a story in which people can put their input and ideas in.

Saying that, I'm not going to promise when exactly the next chapter will be up (probably in the next week but no promises); I would like to hear from at least a few of you about the outfits that Kim should wear. Note that the next chapter will be posted but how quickly might depend on the information I get from you. Again, I just like to hear feedback from people.

Thank you again, and I hope to see most of you check out the poll if you have time. It would really means a lot to me.

Thanks guys.


	10. Working Out and Hanging Out After

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while.**

**I would like to thank ****CookieMonster2328****, ****bellafan22**** Jen, ****ILoveKickinIt****, ****chey1235****, isyia, ****SwiftStar1****, ****Neusuada****, fweshkicks, ****kaecdc****, ****LoveShipper****, Kendra, ****smiley09****, ****KawaiiGirl2091****, Jayden, ****tocraycrayforyou****, Jen, Anjali, **** .Try****, and ****Obsessinggirl1837**** who reviewed the last chapter!**

**I would also like to thank ****ILoveKickinIt****, ****SwiftStar1****, ****Bobbi Phantom****, Susan, Guest, ****BingleBongle****, ****kickinfan321****, Guest, liv, Guest, ****KikoSeelenpizza****, and Guest who reviewed to my AN! I know there not fun to read but I needed to tell you things. It meant a lot to me that people read it. I tried to keep it brief. **

**I would also like to thank the nine people that voted on the poll. Keep voting to see your favorite outfits!**

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"What are you wearing?" he asked me but after seeing my reaction "I'm mean that you usually wear sweatpants and a sweat shirt to practice not 'that', he said pointing at my outfit."

"Why is this going to be problem?"

"No of course not I was just wondering."

I moved closer to him with a smirk, "I told you, mommy and daddy aren't here; remember?"

I saw him swallow hard, then regain his sense, grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.

"Let's go work out."

**Chapter 9:**

Kim's POV

"Jack, you know I can walk right? There is no need for me to be dragged."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said dropping the hand which he was previously dragging me by.

"I never said you had to stop holding me hand." I said with some confidence and grabbed his hand again and started off towards the elevator again.

I heard Jack slightly chuckle, "Now who's dragging who."

I decided to be mature; I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him to which he mimicked me. I rolled my eyes dropped his hand and walked towards the elevators by myself. After a few seconds noticing he wasn't there, I called out.

"You coming?"

To which I heard no reply. All of a sudden a felt someone grab me by the waist and pull me closer to them, so I followed my instincts and kicked them in a place where the sun don't shine. All of a sudden, I heard a whimper of pain; I looked down to see Jack curled up into a ball on the ground and I instantly felt guilty but at the same time trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Jack. Are you alright? I didn't know it was you."

"I should have known not to sneak up on you." He said barely audible.

I let out a slight chuckle, "Ya, you should have."

"At least I know I don't have to worry about to being attacked anymore."

There was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"I don't think you are okay to practice."

"No, it's fine let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay, let's go." Knowing better than to argue with him.

**After a little over an hour of practicing…**

"Jack? I'm beat, let's go back to the hotel room and relax." Honestly, after working out with Jack you would be exhausted to.

"But Kim… we have only been here for an hour."

"But Jackkkkkkkk…" I started to whine… "I'm tired. Please?" I said grabbing on to his arm over exagerating slightly but knew it you have to come to this."

"Really Kim?" He said with a sigh. I know he was giving in.

"Yea." I said accompanied with puppy dog eyes and a slight pout I knew he would die for.

"Okay let's go."

"Yay, thank you so much. I would give you a hug but you're all sweaty."

"That's never stopped you before." Jack said with a smirk while he packed up his stuff.

"That's true. Maybe I'm just not in the mood for one of your hugs."

"C'mon Kim, you're always in the mood for one of my hugs." His smirk growing.

"Things change you know." Teasing him a bit because we all know I couldn't live without his hugs….. WAIT…. DID I JUST THINK THAT!

_Yes you did _my mind said

_No I didn't._

_Yes you did._

_Fine I did._

"Fine, then you can stop asking for my hugs." Jack said but then a second later he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I struggled a bit but after knowing I wouldn't be getting out, I relaxed into the hug and in turned was pulled closer. After a little while, Jack released me.

"See, I knew you couldn't live without my hugs." He said with a decent amount of cockiness in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, knowing I wasn't going to win this fight.

"C'mon, let's go."

I saw Jack slightly smile knowing that he won.

"Okay, let's go."

**A few minutes later, back in the hotel room…**

**Kim's POV**

We just got back to the room and I went to collapse on the bed. I let out a noise somewhere between a groan and a moan. To which Jack laughed at, and to which I responded with a proper groan.

"Kim, I'm going to call the guys to see when there coming back."

"Okay, sounds good." I told Jack.

Jack POV

I picked up the phone and dialed Rudy; after a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rudy, it's Jack."

"Oh hey. How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Jack said, "Kim and I went a work out for about an hour and we were just going to relax and get ready for tonight, I was just wondering what time you were going to get back?"

"I don't know. Jerry is being really picky about his clothes. We will probably get back just in time for the dinner, so you and Kim will have to go to the cocktail party by yourselves and we will be there as soon as we can."

"Okay. See you soon."

"'Kay bye."

Kim's POV

Jack hung up the phone, and then came to lie on the bed next to me. After a minute or two of comfortable silence, he turned to lay on his side to look at me.

"What do you want to do now?" He said in a barely audible whisper.

I sat up abruptly and looked out for a second before responding.

"I want to use that." I said pointing at the hot tub while getting up to get my swimsuit out of my suitcase and heading to the bathroom.

**Sorry that the chapter is so short. I have a lot of time this week so a great possibility of a couple new chapters this week. I wanted to post something since it has been forever. Sorry again for the lateness in terms of the speed in which I post.**

**Just a reminder, go to my profile and vote for the outfits you want to see Kim wear during the night parties, also spoiler alert… there will be some special parties… so now you can vote for up to 15. At least the top nine or ten will make it into the story. So go vote!**

**Again thanks for your patience, and thanks to those of you that really wanted to read this new chapter. All your reviews gave me a reason to post this chapter even though it's quite small. It does make my day to see them. **

**Thanks again.**


	11. Hot Tubing and Party Prepping

**Hey guys!**

**I would like to thank ****Bobbi Phantom****, ****bellafan22****, ****PureFaerie****, Guest, kicklove21, ****HopelesslyChanny****, all star, LoveShipper, liv, Guest, TheMamboLove, ****SwiftStar1****, swaggalove, Guest, and Guest!**

**I would also like to thank the nine people that voted on the poll. Keep voting to see your favorite outfits!**

**I totally forgot to say last time… thanks for giving me (now over) a hundred reviews. I read every single one of them and really appreciate getting them, they make me happy!**

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

Jack hung up the phone, and then came to lie on the bed next to me. After a minute or two of comfortable silence, he turned to lay on his side to look at me.

"What do you want to do now?" He said in a barely audible whisper.

I sat up abruptly and looked out for a second before responding.

"I want to use that." I said pointing at the hot tub while getting up to get my swimsuit out of my suitcase and heading to the bathroom.

**Chapter 10:**

"Fine Kim. Just so you know I'm changing out here." I said as she walked in to the bathroom.

I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed my simple black swim trunks. As I was changing I couldn't help but think about the swimsuit she grabbed.

The gang and I went to the water park once with Rudy on a really hot day in Seaford, and I _distinctly_ remember Kim wearing a simple purple one piece but the swimsuit she grabbed looked a lot smaller, and truthfully I was a bit nervous… wait what? Why would I be nervous?

"Hey Princess Kimberly, I'm done changing, you can come out now." I said teasing her a bit.

"Well, if you're going to call me a princess you better be ready to treat me like a princess. I'll be out in a minute" She said back.

"Okay." I said starting to fill up the tub and getting in myself. I let myself relax and sink into the water.

I finally saw Kim walk out and I must say my worst nightmare came true. Kim was wearing a black and white two-piece swimsuit (Polyvore link on my profile) that was probably the smallest thing I ever saw on a girl, but I must say she had the body to pull it off.

I have to tell you, I always knew she had a killer body but she always covered it up with baggy sweatshirts and sweatpants. Although there were those rare occasions when Kim had to wear to cheerleading uniform but she would never let the guys and especially me come and see her. I wonder why.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kim said, affectingly snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I honestly don't know why anymore. I guess I'm still not used to seeing my little Kimmy is dressed like." I said shaking my head; I have to say I'm a bit overprotective of her, but there is nothing wrong with that right?

"Oh, am I your Kimmy now?" She said climbing into the hot tub, sinking in, and then turning to face me.

"Yup. Is that going to be a problem." I said asking her.

"Nope."

"Good. Now what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"How about we finish watching the Hunger Games; we never did finish it."

"Okay sure." I went out and put the DVD in. I grabbed the remote and a can of coke then climbed back into the hot tub, and set the movie to the scene we were on pressing play. All of a sudden Kim took the remote from me, pausing the movie and let out a whine.

"What?" I asked Kim with the same whine in my voice.

"Where's my drink?" She asked simply.

I replied just as simply, "I thought we were past the point of different drinks."

I saw grab the can and turn away, but I saw a slightly blush creep up on her face.

She opened the can and took a sip, put the can on the side of the tub then leaned back. I reached around her to grab the can and the remote but on the way back pulling her into my chest. I felt her instantly tense up but as quickly relax into my chest and let out a barely audible sigh. I couldn't help but smile knowing that she was comfortable.

**Approximately 40 minutes later…**

The movie credits were rolling and I felt Kim start to stir after sitting still on me for a while.

"Jack, what time is it?"

"About 5:30… why?" I asked her bur before I knew it she was jolted awake and jumping out of the hot tub.

"Wa…Where are you going?" Thoroughly confused about why she was she was running around the hotel room.

"I only have an hour and a half to get ready." She said as it was the simplest thing to understand in the world.

"Only an hour and a half?" I said thinking that she must have been kidding.

"Oh I'm not kidding Jack," she must have been reading my mind, "and for your information I plan on looking incredibly hot tonight.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. I just don't think you need to spend an hour and a half achieving that."

"Thanks but I want to look good." And with that she walked into the bathroom and I had no hopes of her coming out anytime soon.

**An hour and a half later…**

For the first hour that Kim took over the bathroom, I was watching TV but then at 6:30 I thought I should get ready for the party.

I went over to the closest and pulled out a simple black suit and a white button up. I yelled to Kim that I was changing in the room, and then proceed to do so.

After that I had about 5 minutes to kill before we really needed to get down to the party. At that point I got a text from Rudy:

_Hey Jack,_

_They guys and I just got back from the mall and are in our rooms getting ready. We will probably skip the cocktail party and see you guys at dinner. We will be at the same table. _

_Rudy_

I sent him a reply:

_That fine Rudy. I'm waiting for Kim to get ready, and then we will head down to the party. See you then. _

_Jack_

Then I decided to see if Kim was ready to go.

"Kim, you ready?"

"One sec Jack." She said.

I started to gather up the room key, my phone, and my wallet ready to leave, and then she came out.

One thought passed my mind….. she was GEORGOUS!

She came out wearing a black and peach dress with matching heels and nails. Her hair was done in the most beautiful loose curls in her hair (Polyvore link on my profile). All of this together sent the unexplainable chills down my back.

"So now do you think that this," she said as she did a little turn, "was worth an hour and a half of work?"

I looked her up and down and heard her slightly giggle at this, "Oh of course it was. Now are you ready to go?"

"Yea let's go." She said.

I opened the door, let her out, and closed the door while wrapping a protective arm around her waist leading her out the door.

**Hey guys, three brief things I want to say:**

**One:**

**As I said above, thank you for all of the love with the reviews but this is for those of you that don't have a fan fiction account… please get one. The only reason I ask is that I would like the opportunity to talk to some of you about the things you review. I can PM the people with accounts but not the guests. You don't have to, I would just like to talk to you about ideas and such, I already do with some people, you know who you are, and really enjoy it. I would like the opportunity to talk to more of you because as I said many times I want to make this story enjoyable for people and not just me writing what I want to. **

**Two:**

**I would like to again thank those of you that have voted on my poll and I would like to ask you to continue to do so. In addition to voting, I would like to ask you all to go to my Polyvore account, there is a link on my profile, and like the sets you want to see in the story. I create new sets all the time and it's really time consuming to do it that way; this would just be easier I think for all of us. While you're there, take a minute to like the any outfits you would like to see Kim wear from workout clothes, to party dresses, to club dresses, to every day clothes. **

**Three: **

**I'm pretty sure you already know this but…. THE PROMO FOR THE THIRD SEASON OF KICKIN' IT CAME OUT! I will be counting down the days till April 1****st**** as I am sure most of you will be too. If you want there will be links on my profile of the videos I saw (promos and some behind the scenes photos), if you want to check them out. I will be posting the new videos as I find them on my profile. I seriously can't wait! **

**Okay, that's it. I told you, brief…well kinda. Anyway I don't know exactly when I can get the next chapter up but hopefully soon. **


	12. One Awkward Elevator Ride

**Hey guys!**

**I would like to thank Crazy4GeCe, Tatertat, HopelesslyChanny, theditor, bellafan22, locoemy, LoveShipper, kickforever, MercyandLove, JosieLovesAll, and PureFaerie. **

**I would also like to thank the thirteen people that voted on the poll. Keep voting to see your favorite outfits!**

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"So now do you think that this," she said as she did a little turn, "was worth an hour and a half of work?"

I looked her up and down and heard her slightly giggle at this, "Oh of course it was. Now are you ready to go?"

"Yea let's go." She said.

I opened the door, let her out, and closed the door while wrapping a protective arm around her waist leading her out the door.

**Chapter 10:**

**Jack's POV **

You could say that the elevator ride was quite interesting. We were in there with another couple around our age except I think they were dating.

"Hey, so what are your guy's names?" The unnamed guy said. I could see that he was eyeing Kim and I defiantly wasn't too happy about that but it made me feel better looking at Kim's _I'm about to be sick_ face.

"My name is Jack and she is Kim. We're from the Bobby Wasabi dojo in Seaford. Where are you guys from?"

"My names Brad and this is Ashley. We're from a dojo in Chicago."

"That's cool, what belts are you guys?" Kim asked I can see just trying to be polite even though it was incredibly annoyed that this guy kept staring at her check. I think she could tell that a glare was forming on my face because she wrapped both of her tiny arms around my waist bringing me into her. I responded by doing the same thing.

"Brad and I are both first degree black belts." Ashley said. I can tell that she was trying to impress me and I think Kim wasn't too happy about that. I couldn't help but slightly snicker at the thought that her being a first degree black belt would impress me. I mean, there's nothing wrong with being one, but I could tell that she was trying way too hard to impress me.

"Jack here is a third degree black belt and I'm a second degree." Kim said

"So I'm guessing you two are dating?" Ashley said question.

I looked at Kim and I saw it in her eyes what she wanted me to say. I saw that she didn't want to have this Brad guy following her around all week and frankly I didn't want Ashley doing the same.

"Oh, yes, we're dating." I said pulling Kim closer for effect but she didn't seem fazed by this.

"Really, how long?" Brad said as if he didn't believe me.

"Um… I would say it's coming up to a year now, isn't it baby?" I said turning Kim in my arms so that I was still holding on to her but she was facing me. I gave her a look that said _go along with it_. I could see she understood because her face went from a slightly confused look to an understanding look back.

"Oh baby, you know that our anniversary is coming up this week. Oh I can't wait! Just you and me and none of the guys; we can go someplace super romantic. A dinner in Miami perhaps?" Kim said so convincingly I would have thought we were actually dating. I can't believe that she was that good of an actress.

"Of course baby, where ever you want." I said kissing her check. At first she seemed a bit surprised but it was only obvious to me because I know her so well.

"That's so sweet." Ashley said but I could tell that she didn't really mean it.

As soon as we heard the ding and the elevator doors opened, Kim and I were out the door quickly followed by Brad and Ashley.

"Well, we'll see you later hopefully." Brad said as we got out of the elevator.

"Of course, hopefully soon." Kim said back but I know that neither of us wanted to see either of them soon.

"C'mon baby," I said teasing her a bit, "It's time for the cocktail party. You ready?" I said holding my hand out for her.

"Of course babe." She said taking my hand and I lead her off to the party.

**Hey guys, sorry about the really short chapter. I didn't mean it to be this short but I wanted to update since I haven't in a LONG time. I was incredibly busy with life and I apologize. **

**In better news…**

**KICKIN' IT SEASON 3 PREMEIRES TOMORROW! **

**WHO'S EXCITED? **

**I KNOW I AM!**

**KICK ALL THE WAY! :D**

**THERE IS A CLIP ON MY PROFILE… CHECK IT OUT! **

**IT'S AWESOME!**

**Keeping it short, keep voting for your favorite outfits and review with your ideas, suggestions, and notes!**

**Tune in to Kickin' It, then PM me and we can talk about it! I love making KICK buddies, Kickin' It buddies or just buddies in general!**

**PS: Check out my new story, How to Bond Two Siblings…**

**It's a Shake It Up story and rated M. I really need feedback out it so please check it out and give me some feedback. **

**Thanks! Love you all!**


	13. We Take a Detour to the Pre-Party

**Hey guys!**

**I would like to thank Lightingspirit2, kick-fan-99, bellafan22, Tatertat, PureFaerie, LoveShipper, kickforever, HopelesslyChanny, hotdogseatcheese, KCKarateChick, All For Jesus, and wolfluver92000 for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I would also like to thank the fifteen people that voted on the poll. Keep voting to see your favorite outfits!**

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

As soon as we heard the ding and the elevator doors opened, Kim and I were out the door quickly followed by Brad and Ashley.

"Well, we'll see you later hopefully." Brad said as we got out of the elevator.

"Of course, hopefully soon." Kim said back but I know that neither of us wanted to see either of them soon.

"C'mon baby," I said teasing her a bit, "It's time for the cocktail party. You ready?" I said holding my hand out for her.

"Of course babe." She said taking my hand and I lead her off to the party.

**Chapter 11:**

**Kim's POV:**

Jack started to lead me off to the party but I pulled him back a little bit. He looked at me with a confused but cute look that I could not help but roll my eyes at.

"Ashley and Brad just left, do you really want to risk the opportunity to run into them again?" I asked him quite seriously.

I saw his face go from his total happy go lucky self to a look of pure disgust which I couldn't help but giggle at. Oh hell, that is going to bite me in the butt and sure enough Jack just had to say something about it.

"Did the tough, non-girly-girl Kimberly Anne Crawford just giggle?" He said in his usual cocky, demining, teasing tone.

"Nope." I said but I could tell he knew I wasn't telling the truth. I truly expected him to call me out right then. Then he really surprised me with what he said,

"Okay." That's all he said. He dropped it. That could only mean one thing, something worse was going to come…. eventually.

"You know what, let's kill some time. I mean we don't have to be at the party for a little while. Plus, the least time we are there the better."

"Why?" I asked him, "You don't want to go to the party?"

"Oh, there is just someone I don't really want to see." He said with a look of hatred on his face.

"Oh would that person happen to be Brad?" I said in a teasing voice that he sent to me. I knew it was about Brad. For some reason, that boy rubbed Jack the wrong way. I could see he was getting upset about it.

"It's okay; you know I really didn't want to see Ashley either." I said sitting down on one side of the love seat in the lobby of the hotel, "How do you want to pass the time?"

"How about we play 20 questions?" He said.

"Really? Don't people play that game when they don't know each other very well so they can get to know each other better? I mean we are best friends, how would this work?"

"Well, why don't we answer the question as the other person's answers?"

"Okay, I think I know where you are going with this. I'll start, favorite color?"

"Yours? Pink, of course. And mine?"

"Red."

"True. Okay, birthday?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Really, July 13th. That was super easy. Give me a challenge."

"Fine, yours is August 5th. You want a challenge; I will give you a challenge. What is my favorite sport?"

I was about to say Karate before he said "Besides karate."

Wow he really stumped me…. WAIT I know this.

"Soccer or Basketball, you once said to me that you liked them both equally." I said with complete confidence. The look on his face was priceless, and I know it was my turn to win. I know what you are thinking, this is not a winning game but when it comes to me and Jack anything is possible. "What is my favorite sport?" Oh, I knew he was not going to get this right, he always dismisses cheerleading as a sport, "Oh and to quote you 'besides karate."

He gave me a look, "You think I'm going to get this wrong don't you? It's cheerleading. By the way, I know you better that you think."

You could say that I was a bit upset and a bit angry; I could tell Jack knew I was too.

"Okay, can we agree to agree that there is no one in the world that knows us better than we know each other? And there is no one that will ever take the place of you in my world. Okay, you are probably the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't know what I would do without you."

OH MY GOD! Did he just say what I think he just said? How do I respond?

"And you know that you are the best thing in my life as well." I said giving him a hug that I never wanted to be released from. It was the best feeling and the best I have felt in a long time.

"Well, as much as I'm loving this. I think we have to go to the dinner now." Jack said, not letting go of me, and I could feel his warm breath blowing through my hair.

With a sigh, I replied; "Fine, if we must, let's go. Then we can have some actual fun afterwards."

With a laugh he said, "Of course, now let's go."

**Okay….**

**That was really short and I'm super sorry about that. I did try to put some Kick moments in, but I want to hear what you want to see happen between them… so… REVIEW!**

**It sad to inform you that this might be the last time I update for a while, at least until May 24****th**** until I break from school. It's kind of sad, but finals are coming up and I really need to buckle down study. I know really, what a sad life. I'm counting down the days until I'm done. This was really just a filled chapter for two reasons; I want to make this story really detailed and long. **

**So 1 quick question: Do you guys want to see Brad and Ashley in the rest of the story?**

**Choose CAREFULLY! **

**This could really change the way the story goes. **

**Answer in your reviews and I will go with what is there. Majority rules!**

**Review telling me how you like the new episodes in season 3, I'm still looking for buddies to talk about it with.**

**Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, and only promising a new chapter after the 24****th****. I hope you understand that I'm really busy. **

**You guys are the best. I love you. **


	14. Party! But Then It's Time To Sleep

**Hey guys!**

**I would like to thank ****CookieMonster2328****, ****All For Jesus****, ****bellafan22****, **** .9****, ****1DHarry Styles1D****, ****Vanessa2799****, kickforever, ****KarateGirl77****, Guest, Hopeful Sole, theditor, NotTelling, PureFaerie (Check out the special note!), Origamisun, LoveShipper, ****swagmasterlol****, ****Hayesfan66****, ****Kickin it is my life KICK****, smiley09, Meagan, GeceKickRogan, and Guest for reviewing the last chapter! **

**I would also like to thank the fifteen people that voted on the poll. Keep voting to see your favorite outfits!**

_**SPECIAL, IMPORTANT NOTE: **_

_**I want you to know that I tried very hard to update on the 25**__**th**__** but I was unable to provide you guys with the chapter you guys deserve. So I would like to say…..**_

_**HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY!**_

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"Okay, can we agree to agree that there is no one in the world that knows us better than we know each other? And there is no one that will ever take the place of you in my world. Okay, you are probably the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't know what I would do without you."

OH MY GOD! Did he just say what I think he just said? How do I respond?

"And you know that you are the best thing in my life as well." I said giving him a hug that I never wanted to be released from. It was the best feeling and the best I have felt in a long time.

"Well, as much as I'm loving this. I think we have to go to the dinner now." Jack said, not letting go of me, and I could feel his warm breath blowing through my hair.

With a sigh, I replied; "Fine, if we must, let's go. Then we can have some actual fun afterwards."

With a laugh he said, "Of course, now let's go."

**Chapter 13:**

**Kim's POV:**

Well, to say the least, Jack and I have been sitting at the same table with Brad and Ashley for the past hour and a half without saying a word. The pre-party went off without a hitch. Jack got us some sort of drink that they were passing out at the bar. We mostly stayed to ourselves hoping that the guys and Rudy would come soon. Honestly these parties weren't that exciting, even with Jack with me.

I found myself staring at Jack and for the life of me I could tell you why…..

Okay that would be a lie…

Okay, that would be a HUGE lie. I could tell you many reasons for me to be staring at him. For one there was his hair which was just perfect. He cut it a little so it didn't look like a mop on his head but it was still long enough for me to run my hands through. Then there was the simplicity of his outfit. There was something to be said how he could just wear the simplest clothing and look so darn….. Well, HOT! There was no way else to explain it, he just it. The suit he was wearing just fit him so well and hugged and griped him every wear I wished it would.

Then there was what was underneath his clothes. His body. His Body. HIS BODY!

Let's all take a moment to just let the amazement that should be there sink in.

His muscles are more defined than any teenage boy's should be though I'm not complaining. I mean I do get to see his body more than anybody, don't ask me why I do (we get into some weird situations.) I just wanted to be enveloped in them all my life.

Okay, confession time. Lately I have been feeling things around Jack, thinks I never felt before. It really started this trip, I felt like I could finally be the true and real me. I feel as though our dynamic of our relationship has changed. One of which started out innocent as a friend that transferred into a brother and sister relationship to one … I don't know like a couple?

**Jack's POV**

I started to get bored and found my eyes drifting to bring Kim into my view, but as soon as I did, I found her looking directly at me. It looked as though she was concentrating and thinking hard about something but I couldn't figure out what it was about.

After staring into her eyes, I couldn't help but start daydreaming about her. This wouldn't be the first time that this happened and I have to admit that I had gotten pretty good at it, she usually wasn't able to tell and if she did, she didn't say much of it.

I had a really hard time not staring at her today, I mean she looked beautiful and I mean beautiful. Not smoking hot, not even hot; she was beautiful and gorgeous. And I mean I could go on for hours about how gorgeous physically she was, because I promise you that she is, but I think there is more to her than that.

She has an amazing mind and personality. I love that she can stick up for herself and take care of herself even though I prefer to never put her in the position where she would need too. She is so confident and never afraid and she loves herself the way she is and won't change for anyone.

I guess those are just some of the reasons I love her.

…

….

…..

WAIT! Did I just say I love her! But, but, but… do I? Really, do I love her?

I was drawn out of my thoughts with the buzz of my cell phone. It was a text from Rudy:

_Hey Jack! We are finally done getting ready. Took us long enough considering we have one small bathroom and I needed my time to beautify myself. We will be down soon. _

I quickly replied:

_Hey, don't bother. This party is really boring. Kim and I were about to leave. We will see you tomorrow for breakfast. _

A few moments later I got a response:

_Oh darn, are you kidding me! It's going to take me more time to un-beautify myself. Fine … we will see you tomorrow morning. _

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to find Kim spacing out.

"Hey, would you like to go back to the room. I told the guys not to bother coming."

She was quick to respond, "Finally, this party was boring me to sleep lets go."

After that she grabbed my hand and leads me out of the room.

**After the elevator ride…**

**Kim's POV**

We got back to the room and that's when it hit me.

"Jack," I said unsteadily as he opened the door and lead me into the room, "We still have to figure out this sleeping situation."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." He said unsteadily before turning towards me, his voice turning completely confident.

"Well, we will just sleep in the same bed. You on your side and me on mine; come on, we have been friends forever. It won't be that bad I promise.

I laughed, "Okay, okay. I wasn't really worried that much." Thinking about it more, that really wasn't a lie.

"I'm getting ready first." I quickly yelled over my shoulder as I shuffled into the bathroom. I could hear him chuckle as I entered the threshold of the bathroom.

After about a half an hour, Jack and I were lying in the bed me in shorts and a tank top and Jack in just sweatpants since both of us though we were at least getting separate beds.

"Hey, you want to watch TV?" Jack asked me as I settled on his chest in my usual comfortable position.

"Not really, I'm really tired. Let's go to bed. Anyway, we have to wake up bright and early tomorrow."

"Okay," I heard Jack say as he shifted to switch the light off. "Good night."

I turned around lying awake for a moment or two before I could feel Jack wrap his arm around my waist. I smiled despite myself, and shifted into his body.

I heard him sigh and pull me closer as I drifted off to sleep.

**Okay guys **

**I was thinking about doing a review to question thing at the beginning of my next chapter, so… if you have any questions or ideas or anything in which you would like me to respond to review it and I will respond. I thought this might be easier since some of you don't have accounts. **

**This is totally up to you guys, but I was thinking about have an M-rated chapter later in the story. Don't worry, it would be put in tastefully and have a point in the story; but, for those that wouldn't want to read it, I would give you a warning and you would be able to skip the chapter without being confused at all on the story line. **

**So, would you be interested? Please let me know! **

**I know the update took longer than expected but you NOW can expect a lot more updates on ALL my stories as well as NEW stories I was thinking about doing. **

**As a last note, if any of you are interested in being co-writers for a story; PM me or review and we can talk about doing it! I think two writers are always better than one!**


	15. Something LONG Overdue

**Hey guys! I know this is not an update but it's important. **

**I have been thinking about how I always thanked the people that reviewed my chapter I posted but I never actually thought to thank the people who are dedicated to me and my stories to follow and or favorite. It is about time I did that… so without further ado…**

**PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED THIS STORY:**

40baller

ABC-Writer

Accoustic Writer

Acfprincess

All For Jesus

AnMaRo412

Angel3883

AwesomeDemigodOfAwesomeness

Blackwolfy

Bobbi Phantom

BombSquaDirectioner

Caity Bear Luvs Pandas

Call-me-Nicole

CookieMonster2328

Daughter-of-Athena-603342

Daughter of Athena-5232

Daughter of PosiedonAthena

Destinyfatelife

Directioner1224

Dirtymindedchild

Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe

Dogguidelover

Elevate24

Giggles-Smiles-Laughter

HarajukuLover2431

Hayesfan66

Hopeful Sole

HopelesslyChanny

Horse7899

IonaDel

Itzel-2907

Jennlee1

Kickinitisbeast

Kickin it is my life KICK

KikoSeelenpizza

KissOfAtlantis

LeahNacole98

Lightingspirit2

LiliyGL

LoveShipper

Lozzi3101

LuvTennessee

MercyandLove

Mothflight13

Ms. MZ

MusicisMyLIFE612

Obsessinggirl1837

Origamisun

OsullivanLex

PINK292PINK292

Photogirl5

Random Person with No Name

ReadinStarz

RedNeko22

Roffogoble1225

Sky- XD

Slybandit423

So-I'mmature

Sprinkle-Of-Happiness

StormGremilin247

SuperDanishLovatic

Sweetgirl2000

SwiftStar1

Tatertat

Tayloratkins9

TheAnapmendoza

TheMamboLove

Tianaharvey7

TivaNaluKick4evs

Toadetterocks15

TwinkleRose

U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U

VampDiariesfan12

Vanessa2799

.Try

Wghs567

. .GamexX

XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX

abcdiloveyouwxyz

.522

anjalovesglee

atenea202020

.16

babycakes92

bellafan22

canislupus1999

caroldance954

daniE11

directioner202020

hotdogseatcheese

ilovesports1999

inkling13

.9

kaecdc

kelseycruzxx3

kick-fan-99

kickinitfan121

kickinitforever99

kittykatkitkat

laurenangelina0123

loveofmusic21

lovergurl12

meekakitty7

meow45

myimajination4ever101

natpereira

omegahawk

percabethxjasper002

preshHungerGames fan

puppydawg08

sawesome1

shiqi98

shypinaygirl

stay-reem

swaggalove

swagmasterlol

thechilledhalf

theditor

thegirlwhorunstheschool

thehungergamesgirl1996

tml101

tocraycrayforyou

tripleE14

twirlgirl15

whiteflower213

zevieshipper13

**PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY:**

1DHarry Styles1D

Accoustic Writer

All For Jesus

AnMaRo412

BelieveInTheUnbelievable

Blackwolfy

BombSquaDirectioner

Caity Bear Luvs Pandas

Call-me-Nicole

Cure Celestial

Daughter-of-Athena-603342

Daughter of Athena-5232

Daughter of PosiedonAthena

Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe

Elevate24

GalaxyOfSkulls

HarajukuLover2431

HopelesslyChanny

Itzel-2907

Kickin'. .

KissOfAtlantis

LeahNacole98

Lightingspirit2

LiliyGL

LuvTennessee

MercyandLove

Music-Speaks-Louder

NinjaAssasin-1

Obsessinggirl1837

Origamisun

OsullivanLex

PINK292PINK292

PureFaerie

ReadinStarz

Roffogoble1225

Slybandit423

SorryI'mNotPerfect

Sprinkle-Of-Happiness

Sweetgirl2000

Tatertat

Tayloratkins9

TheMamboLove

Tianaharvey7

Tomboy22

TwinkleRose

VampDiariesfan12

.Try

. .GamexX

.522

arcane81

atenea202020

babycakes92

canislupus1999

cellogirlv

cutiepiiiie98

daniE11

directioner202020

hotdogseatcheese

laurenangelina0123

meekakitty7

minimaddi

preshHungerGames fan

sawesome1

shiqi98

shypinaygirl

swaggalove

thegirlwhorunstheschool

twirlgirl15

whiteflower213

**I would like to put a special shout out(s) to those of you that follow and favorite me! **

**It really makes my day to see all of you guys review, that you want to read more of the story, and that you want to read more from me!**

**I can't express how much you guys mean to me!**

**I will leave you with this piece of information…**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT!**

**Love you guys!**


	16. Waking Up

**Hey guys!**

**I would like to thank ****All For Jesus****, ****bellafan22****, ****KarateGirl77****, Scarlett (Guest), ****kornerbrandon****, ****HopelesslyChanny****, ****PureFaerie****, ****AnMaRo412****, ****LoveShipper****, Guest, ****DJ Double T****, Kickin it fan, ****Slybandit423****, ****GO NOTRE DAME FIGHING IRISH****, s****wagmasterlol****, ****Jennlee1****, and Mine1215 for reviewing the last chapter as well as bellafan22, S****weet Cynthia****, ****swagmasterlol****, ****Jennlee1****, ****All For Jesus****, ****Origamisun****, ****KarateGirl77****, ****AnMaRo412****, **** .MUSIC****, ****Caity Bear Luvs Pandas****, Kickluver123, ****jabc4****, and Guest for reviewing my thank you note! **

**I would also like to thank the seventeen people that voted on the poll. Keep voting to see your favorite outfits!**

**Okay, finally, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"Okay," I heard Jack say as he shifted to switch the light off. "Good night."

I turned around lying awake for a moment or two before I could feel Jack wrap his arm around my waist. I smiled despite myself, and shifted into his body.

I heard him sigh and pull me closer as I drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 14:**

**Kim's POV:**

I woke up to the faint light sneaking in through the curtains. I looked at the clock, and seeing that it was 8:00, I thought I should start getting ready for the day; since the rest of the guys and Rudy were planning on meeting Jack and I downstairs for breakfast at 9:00.

After being lazy for a couple of minutes, I decide that I really needed to get up. I tried to get up but found myself being pulled down by extra weight. I looked down to find the source of the weight only to confirm my suspicions…it was Jack's arm around my waist. To make it worse, every time I struggled to get out, his grip on my waist got tighter and tighter. I looked over at the clock and saw that 7:30 so we had a while to get up but still, both of us had to get ready.

I thought about it as I laid perfectly fit into Jack's chest and sighed. I knew that I had been lying there for at least 15 minutes and I knew that we had to get up, like now. I decided that since Jack pretty much still had me pined to the bed, I decided to try and wake Jack up.

"Jack…..Jack…...JACK!" I said while shaking him, trying my best to wake him up but to no avail.

I tried tickling him but he just stirred a bit, chuckling slightly. Then I sighed and rolled my eyes deciding that it's time to take drastic measures.

I turned around so that I was facing Jack and leaned in closer into his chest.

I started to gently blow into his ear, then I heard his breathing get heavy, I smiled despite myself and then started to whisper in his ear.

"Jack, I know you can hear me and it's time to get up… or you know you couldn't and just lie hear," with me like this, I was thinking in my head, "but then you would have to forfeit; but then again we all knew the day was coming when you lost a match…"

If I knew Jack, that would wake him up and I was right. It did.

I was soon pinned under Jack, with him leaning down now to whisper in my ear, "You take that back before I make you."

It was my turn for my breathing to get heavy, and then I decided to respond, "You can make me take it back later but right now we only have a little over a hour to get ready for breakfast, so we have to go."

"Fine, but mark my words I will get my apology later." Jack said, and with that he march into the bathroom.

**Okay, all I can say is sorry for the late update…. and the short chapter; but I wanted to give you guys something even though it is as pathetic as this chapter.**

**I want to update a HUGE chapter before I start school in a couple of weeks because then sadly I probably won't update for a long time then. **

**I have a new story idea buzzing around in my head for an Austin and Ally story, so I'm excited about that. I would really appreciate it some of you would be willing to listen to my idea for the story and give me your feedback. **

**I really want to, also update my other Kickin' It story; so if you like my writing read that and get ready for an update on that as well. **

**Till the next time,**

**Thanks! Love you all!**


End file.
